The Legend Of Obsidian
by strawberrysunsets
Summary: Cal and Peri hid in a barrel to get away from thugs... what they didn't realise was that the barrel was about to be loaded onto a pirate ship. Will they be able to hide their secret without the crewmates finding out? OCxRussell, OCxThomas, possible OCxNathan later.
1. Prologue (Jellybeans!)

_Disclaimer - This is my version of Pirate's in Love. I do not own any of the characters, except the one's listed below. You'll know who because I named all of my characters after gemstones xD _

_A/N - This is basically about two girls who have powers because of an old pirate curse, and what happens if they tell the others. Most of the prologue is the actual prologue for the app, but I altered a bit and added some stuff. I will write chapters for CalxRussell, then when I finish, I may write another story with Peri and you guys can choose which pirate she shares a room with :D Anywayyy, here's the info about it so you won't get lost! If you really want to, you can skip this, but I really recommend you read about what happened to Cal & Peri before you read on, or just come back to it later, so you won't get confuzzled... If you want to skip this, scroll a little until __**PROLOGUE **__comes up in bold. R&R plz :3_

* * *

_**Character Info**_

_Calcite (Cal) 17 – Air_

_- Human Form: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes._

_- Mermaid Form: Blue Hair, Green Eyes, Pale Blue Tail._

_- Spontaneous, Determind, Stubborn, Broadminded, Cold, Assertive, can be cowardly at times. Get's violent if someone says something bad to Peri._

_Peridot (Peri) 15 – Fire_

_- Human Form: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes._

_- Mermaid Form: Red Hair, Purple Eyes, Orange/Yellow Tail._

_- Audacious, Adventurous, Gentle, Emotional, Cheeky, Dependent on her sister._

_**The Legend of Obsidian**_

_The Legend of Obsidian, is one of the most secret, yet also the most famous legend of the Caribbean. The Legend told, said that four young girls, all related to the wonderous, most imfamous pirate in all the seven seas; Captain Obsidian. He died in the late 17th century/ early 18th century (exact date unknown), although his legend still lives on. FAWE (Fire, Air, Water, Earth), is the key word. Four girls were chosen on his deathbed, each who would be born 300 years later and related to him. Four necklaces, each with different powers, were past on generation through generation, until exactly 300 years later, the medallions powers would appear on the girls._

_Calcite (Air) and Peridot (Fire) have discovered their powers and put them to use, practising them until they got it right. Calcite can control the air (as in wind and temperatures) and can levitate, turn invisible and shoot wind pockets/bubbles. Peridot can control fire, turn intangible (which means to go through solid objects, eg. walls.) shoot fire balls. The medallions also turn the girls into mermaids if they touch water while wearing them. This does not include drinking. Their mission is to find the girls who control Earth and Water, and bring all the powers together to stop the evil pirates Serpentine and her husband Tourmaline, who were in the Obsidians' prophecy._

_The other girls, Earth and Water, won't appear until the prologues, which will be published as soon as I finish all of the stories._

**Prologue (or what I like to call, getting into a fight over jelly beans)**

"Cal!" Peri yelled, searching for her sister in the supermarket, "Cal, this isn't funny… we need to get back home to feed Tektite and Jasper!"

Tektite was Peri's siamese cat and Jasper was Cal's eagle. Yes, Cal had a pet eagle. Let's just say owning a pet eagle was legal where they lived?

"Hold it!" A mans voice said from behind another aisle.

_Uh, oh…_ Peri thought. _Don't tell me Cal got into another fight…_

"What? What do you want? I'm busy here." Cal's voice rang through Peri's ears.

Peri ran as fast as she could around to the aisle Cal was in.

"That's the last packet of Jelly Beans. Hand it over!"

"Make me!" Cal got up really close to the man, almost as if she was threatening him.

"Cal, don't!"

"Yeah," the man stood up straight, "Listen to the dweeb!"

Cal made a weird noise, and then punched the man. She knocked him out!

"CAL!" Peri gasped.

"Hey! Wait up!" About four of the mans friends starting to chase after them. "Shut up and run!" Cal took Peri's arm and sprinted.

They ran and ran, out the shop's doors, down the road, until they reached a docking station. "Quick," Cal opened the lid to a barrel, pushing Peri inside, "Hide in here!" Peri got in, and Cal followed, putting the lid back on.

"Uhm… Cal"

"Shhh!" Cal covered Peri's mouth.

"They must be around here somewhere!" A man said.

"Maybe they're up near the food court?" The footsteps got further and further away, until they disappeared al together. The girls could only pray that the men went back inside.

"Did I ever mention I was claustrophobic?" Peri whispered as soon as Cal removed her hand from covering her mouth. "I'm also arachnophobic. What if there are spiders in here?"

"Then we get out. The thugs are gone." Cal pushed on the barrels lid. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? What's uh oh? ARE WE STUCK?"

"Yep…"

Peri started to hyperventilate.

"Woahh!" Cal hit her head on Peri's.

"What was that for?" She rubbed her head.

"The barrel's getting carried somewhere?"

"We're going on a ship? WE'RE GOING ON A SHIP?" Peri hyperventilated yet again.

"I'm sure we'll be fine… OWW!"

The barrel got dumped on the floor of a ship, knocking the girls unconcious.

"Aye aye!" A boy's voice rang out, waking Cal up. "I'll bring you yer booze!"

_What's that?_ She thought to herself. She shook Peri, trying to wake her up. No use. She was out cold.

The lid of the barrel opened, and Cal saw a guy, around 18 maybe, looking down at her. "WOAH! A woman? Two… women? What? How? Why?"

"What?" Cal furrowed her eyebrows. "We just needed to hide from…"

"Booze transformed to women. Nathan'll be pissed off…"

"No, no, no. It's not that. My sister and I just needed to…"

"Oh man, I'm in deep trouble…"

"HELLO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Cal got out of the barrel.

She lifted her sisters head up, showing the guy what she meant. "This is my sister, Peri. We had to hide from thugs." She lifted Peri out of the barrel. "We're… we're…" She looked around. _Oh, man,_ Cal thought, _I'm at someone's house? Another bar maybe? Where are we?_

"Oh…" The guy thought. "We should probably get her to Doc…" Her got her of Cal, and carried her bridal style. "I'm Thomas, by the way."

Cal faked a slight smile. "Cal," she told him.

"Thomas, what's taking ya so long, just bring me the booze back!" A voice yelled out from above. Another man walked down the stairs.

"Nathan?!"

"Woah! What are women doing here?"

"Nathan, I'm sorry… I don't know what's going on either!"

"I'm Cal. That's my sister, Peri." She pointed to her.

"We need to take her to Doc." Thomas said.

"Okay, take her."

"What?"

"Now."

Thomas ran up the stairs, still carrying Peri, and took her to Doc.

"How the hell did you get on our ship?"

"What? I'm on a boat?"

"Ship," he corrected her. "You're on a ship."

"Awh, man… awh man… this isn't good." Cal paced around the room. She looked down. Luckily, she had her necklace on in case she got into more trouble. Luckily, she was on a ship, so if anyone saw her use her powers, it would be blown off as sailor madness, or something. But, unluckily, she wouldn't be able to go home. She was probably half way across the ocean by now. She decided to tell Nathan about what had happened. "We were being chased, so we hid in this barrel. That's about it, really."

"Damn." _Damn. DAMN? That was all that came out of his mouth… DAMN?!_

He picked Cal up and tossed her over his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go before I shove my boot so far up your butt you won't be able to sit for a week!"

"Stop whining… or in your case, threatening me. I'm taking you to Doc."

"I do have legs, you know!"

"I know. I'm not stupid. You're not a mermaid, of course you have legs."

_You don't know the half of it! _Cal thought, but she didn't say it. She knew that Peri would kill her if she told anyone who they were.

"Doc, you've got a patient."

"Hmm…" Doc said, "Quite a pretty patient."

"Why thank you," Cal smiled, but then yelled, "NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I…"

"She's not a patient, patient…" Doc laughed.

"I think she hit her head, like her…" He pointed to Peri. "She has a name, you know."

"Hmm… let me see." Doc inspects Cal's head.

"Mhmmm…." Peri turned over on her bed and opened her eyes. "Huh?" She mumbled.

"You're on a ship, but you're safe now!" Thomas shouted slowly. "Everything is going to be okay!"

"Ow, stop yelling! I'm not deaf!" Peri rubbed her head. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the lump. "Woah! Was it that bad?"

Nathan, Christopher and Thomas nodded, but Cal sighed.

"Can we go now? Drop us off at the next dock. Now!" Cal ordered. "Stubborn witch…" Nathan muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Erm…" Christopher started, his hand on his neck. It was almost like he didn't want to say what he was about to say. "Well, you can't go…"

"WHAT?" Cal yelled.

"At least, not until we find the treasure, then we'll be able to take you home…"

"TREASURE?" Peri gasped. "That means… you're… you're…." She sighed. "You're pirates?"

"Long story short, yes." Nathan walked closer the Doc. "We should probably introduce you to the crew, they're outside."

The three guys took Cal and Peri outside on the deck.

"Guya! Attention please!" Christopher said. All the men dining in a circle turned to look at Peri and Cal. "We have two guests."

"What the hell is a woman doing on our ship!?" A blonde guy, Russell, muttered.

"Where's this ship headed?" Peri asked.

_Huh… _Cal thought, jokingly…_She knows how to speak pirate._

"What's your name?" Eduardo, a man with an guy patch asked her, completely ignoring her question.

"Peri…"

"Peri… I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea. Choose one, with a blind-fold or without."

Peri gulped. "You're joking, right?"

"Eduardo!" Thomas hit his arm. "You're thinking dirty! Not on our ship."

"You're mind is somewhere else, I'm talking about making her walk the plank with a blindfold and letting her jump."

"Walking the plank is a myth." Peri rolled her eyes. "There are few accounts that people were forced to walk the plank. There is one account that Black Bart forced captives to walk the plank, but other than him and a few pirates from the South China Sea, walking the plank is actually quite rare, and only used for special punishments. We haven't committed any crime, besides, of course trespassing, although if you even bother to threathen me at all, I'll call Parlay." Cal gasped at Peri's words.

"Wow…" Russell said, "She knows more about pirates than I thought…"

"You're like, the pirate queen!" Thomas grinned. "Do you know what keelhauling is."

"Yes, keelhauling was a form of corporal punishment inflicted by the royal navy. It meant to…"

"If you say another word," Eduardo pulled his gun out, "We won't be afraid to maroon you. Marooning is allowed, even in Parlay."

Peri gulped.

"Hahaha!" Captain Morgan threw his arm around her shoulder, "This is some entertainment, perfect under the full moon. I made a decision. These women are now part of the Sirius!"

"What?" Cal gasped. "No, no, no, no, no! You're taking us back home! NOW!"

"Captain," Nathan told him, "Yer outta yer mind."

"I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much male sweat."

"You were wondering…" Nathan looked down, thinking.

"It's captains order, guys." Russell sighed.

"I was having fun with this…" Eduardo complained.

"Hey!" Thomas laughed. "We've got an extra crew!"

"Aw, hell," Eduardo said, completely ignoring Thomas, "We'll just give them a lotta work to do."

"Hmm…" The captain thought, "We don't have a spare room for you… You gotta share a room with someone."


	2. Part One

**CalxRussell**

**PART ONE**

**Cal's POV (I won't kid you, it'll probably all be Cal's POV for her story, unless I think of something really cool at the end for Russell's POV)**

"I'll share a room with you." I pointed to Russell.

"Ugh… why me? WHY?" He growled at me.

"Captains orders." Nathan told him, not even cracking a smile. "Live with it."

"Erm…" Peri started, "I'll share a room with… Thomas. You were really nice to me when we got on this ship."

"Yeah, you'd know." I huffed. "You were unconcious half the time."

"No fighting!" Captain laughed. "Save that for the full moon!"

"The full moon?" I asked.

"Yerp." Eduardo smirked, "Full moon's tomorrow night. That's our que to party… and your que to walk the plank."

"Don't get me started, cowboy!"

"Look's like this one will be fighting whether it's a full moon of not! Hahaha!" Captain laughed.

"Captain," Peri asked him.

"Morgan." He corrected her.

"What?"

"Call me Morgan."

"Okay…" She stammered. "Morgan…I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm stuffed. Which room is it?"

"Thomas, take her to your room." He ordered.

"Aye, aye, Cap!"

Thomas and Peri left.

Russell caught me staring at him. "Tsk… fine. This way."

We walked to his room.

"So…" I put my hands in my pockets. "Where's my bed?"

"Here." He pointed to the ground.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"You're making me sleep on the ground?"

"It's my room isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then I sleep on my bed. If you have any problems, go walk the plank."

"I do have a problem actually! I'm not sleeping on the ground! Do you know how bad my posture is already?"

"Haha…" He patted my back. "You're a funny one. Here, take the bed."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" He layed down on the floor.

"Ermm… you're sleeping on the floor?"

"Duh. You're taking the bed."

"But…"

"Shhh! Go to sleep."

He turned the lights off.

_What was that about…_ I thought, right before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I awoke to find myself being shaken.

"Get uuuuppp! If you get up right now, I'll be late! RUSSELL DOES NOT DO LATE!"

"Relax, relax, I'm up!" I get up and follow him out the door. He was almost sprinting.

"Yer lucky I woke ya up, I was thinking of leaving ya to sleep so ya would be late."

_Pirates talk funny…_ I thought.

"Yer quiet compared to yesterday…" He observed.

"I guess I'm just thinking a little more…"

"Bout what?"

"Just about home…" _No, Cal, don't cry; say anything just don't cry._

"I know you're upset, but don't worry. We'll take you home after we find the treasure?"

"Treasure? Treasure! What treasure?"

"I'll talk about it later."

We reached the massive dining room.

"Woah, I never knew that pirates… wine and dine…"

"Ahh," Christopher motioned us to come sit down, "Cal, Russell, you're here!"

"You're late," Captain Morgan corrected him.

"It's all this one's fault," He pointed at me, without looking, and slumped down in his chair. I sat down too.

_What's the matter with him? He was so nice when we were alone._

"Hello! It's not my fault! Im not used to this kind of treatment! DO I LOOK LIKE I PIRATE TO YOU?"

"Hahaha!" Morgan patted me on the back. "I like you; yer funny!"

"So, Peri, Cal," Christopher started, "Do you too want to help us find the treasure? We'll be on the island by morning."

"Sure," I sighed, "Whatever."

"OMG REALLY?" Peri was having a panic attack, "That'd be SO cool!"

"What?" Russell furrowed his eyebrows. "No way are we letting these two come with us," he pointed his bread stick at us, "We don't need more trouble."

"More trouble?" I asked.

"What? You think it's easy being a pirate? There's the navy, wild hogs, native cannibals, the opposition pirates, you name it."

"The opposition pirates?" I asked again.

"Duh! Weren't you listening?" I really wanted to slap him at that comment.

"Who are they?" Peri asked.

"They're the Rika," Thomas told her, "They want the treasure because they're greedy."

"Isn't that why you want the treasure?" She wondered.

The room fell silent. "Erm… ugh…" He pondered for a moment, then looked down, "I've never thought about it that way…"

"So, Cal," Nathan turned to look at me, obviously trying to change the subject, "You want breakfast? Or are you just waiting to starve?"

_He's… blunt._ I thought.

"Sure," I noticed that everyone else had food already, including Peri. She was munching on toast.

"What do you have?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"What about… dried monkey brains?" I joked.

"Coming right up…" He walked to the kitchen.

"WAIT! I was joking!"

He turned around. "So was I." _But… he didn't even crack a smile… Totally not awkward at all._

"Just get me something… bready."

He raised his eyebrow and then walked to the kitchen.

This is gonna be a loooonggg day…


	3. Part Two

_A/N: Sorryyyy this is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer! The next one will be when they go to find the treasure :D_

* * *

A few hours later, I was scrubing the deck. _Me, Cal, was scrubing the deck. CAL DOES NOT SCRUB DECKS!_

"Cal!" Peri waved. She was mopping the deck with Thomas. "How's it going?"

I sighed. "HORRIBLE!"

She made a pouty puppy-dog face and continued scrubing. Thomas said something to her, obviously funny because she laughed.

"STOP BEING SO CUTE!" I yelled, "IT'S KILLING ME!"

Peri laughed again.

"Yer scrubing sucks." A voice from behind me says. I turned my head to see Russell, smirking at me.

"It's not like you're doing any better."

He sat down next to me. "Care to help?" I held my hand, which was holding the brush, up to his face.

"Nope,"

"RUSSELL!" Christopher yelled from the steering wheel, that Eduardo was using to steer the ship (obviously!).

"ARGHH!" He grabbed brush out of my hand and scrubbed, glaring at me in the process.

"Three more hours…" He muttered.

"Until what?"

"Until the party! Tonight's full moon!"

"Let me get this straight," I say, "So all you pirates do is eat, then clean, then party while eating, drink, sleep, and repeat?"

"Yup. And don't forget find treasure!"

"Right, right…" I rolled my eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Captain Morgan sang, chugging his beer.

I rested my head in my hands, looking around. This was a boring party… I saw Peri and Thomas talking and laughing. "Seriously, are you stuck to his hip or something?" They looked at me.

"Sorry, Cal. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Nope…"

"Oh… ok then." Then she went back to her conversation with him. I groaned, sliding my head from out of my hands and dumping it on table with a thud.

"You ok?" Christopher asked me.

"Yes…" I grumbled into the table.

"Sorry if we're boring you…" He patted my back. "Just remember, tomorrow we'll find the treasure, and you can go straight home after that. Of course, if you happen to fall in love with one of crewmates, you can stay…" He winked.

"I'm sorry?" I was just about to threaten him when Russell grabbed my hand and said, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Just come."

He dragged me behind the ship.

"WOAH!" I saw beautiful stars and… coloured wind things. "I what are they?" I pointed to one. "Peri gave me a lecture about them once, I was listening though…"

"Auroras. They're auroras."

"Yes, that…"  
"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I took you out here because…" he paused, staring at me, "it reminded me of you."


	4. Part Three

**CalxRussell - Part Three**

_Here it is! The third and second last chapter of CalxRussell! Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Cals POV_

I woke up, feeling the bed shaking. _What… where am I?_ I looked down on the ground to find Russell. _Right, a pirate ship._ I layed my head back down, trying to go back to sleep, but I heard whispering outside.

"What? Right now?" I presumed that was Captain Morgan.

"Yes, we'll have to wake them up."

"Great, just great!" His footsteps were hard and fast, which meant he was running up the stairs. _What's going on?_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Cal? Russell?"

"ARGHHH what?" Russell mumbled into his pillow.

"He ruined you're beauty sleep, did he?" I teased, to which he just glared at me.

"There's a storm heading our way. Stay in your room."

"What? Are you crazy?" I sat up from the bed, but fell back down as the result of the ship shaking. _(A/N That would be a great tounge twister, huh? SHIP SHAKE SHIP SHAKE SHIP SHAKE SHIP SHAKE…)_

"Peri's claustrophobic! She can't stay inside if she find's out there's a storm! She'll freak!"

"He won't tell her then." Russell muttered, his eyes still closed, "Right Doc."

"Right…" He called from outside the door.

"Right. And she won't find out about it, how?" I said, bluntly. "THE SHIP IS SHAKING, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY NOTICED!"

Russell head snapped to the door as he heard screaming.

"Told you," I said.

I heard some whispering, probably from Thomas, and then Peri yelled. "THERE'S A STORM. WE CAN'T STAY INSIDE. WHAT IF WE SINK?" Oh, great, she was sobbing.

I managed to walk to the door (after countless failed attempts) but Russell grabbed my ankle.

"Don't." He said softly.

"I have to. You have no idea what she's like in these situations."

After a few seconds, he let go, and I managed to open the door. I heard heavy footsteps and I saw Peri running into the kitchen.

How does she _do_ that?

I was able to carefully follow her, and I motioned for Thomas to back away. Luckily, he was scared of me, so he did what I said. _(A/N: LOL)_

"Peri," I patted her on the shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. We won't sink. This happens all the time."

Suddenly, the mild shaking stopped.

"Told you!" _That's the second time today I said told you,_ I thought, _I'm proud of myself._

"Wow, I feel like a fool…" She wiped her eyes!

"Good news, girls!" Captain Morgan came over to us, "We're here!"

"Already?" Peri asked.

"Yep, time to go explore!"

* * *

I climbed onto a large boulder.

"Ugh, this is so hard." I groaned.

"The life of a pirate…" Nathan said, "Yer gonna have to live with it for a few more days."

"I know, Cal," Peri said, grabbing Thomas's hand to help her over the boulder, "I broke three nails last night. I had to take them all off so I wouldn't look like a freak." She pouted, inspecting her nails. "Not cool, man, not cool."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're here." Russell observed.

As we walked into the cave, water dripped from the roof.

"There… there aren't spider in here, are there?" Peri gulped.

"Yeah…" Morgan chuckled. "They're everywhere!"

_He better be joking…_

I squeezed Russell's hand, and, quite unexpectedly in fact, he squeezed back. I stared at one of the stones on the wall. It looked… unusual. It was a fair bit lighter than the others, and had a few sparkles and specks in it. I don't know how to explain it, it just looked… shiny. Peri would have known, she loved crystals. After all, our names, Calcite and Peridot, are dedicated to crystals. I bent down to pick up a rock and threw it at the stone. Suddenly, part of the wall on the right of us fell backwards.

We walked into the room (yes, a room, how cliché!) and Peri accidently stepped on a pebble or something, some kind of hatch or button for a trap door. Peri had fell down the trap door, and, as a result of her holding Thomas's hand (lovebirds), he fell too. A synchronization of "Peri!", "Thomas!", "WOAH!" and "No!"'s filled the room.

Nathan bent down to pulled them up, but even when they reached and jumped they still couldn't grab his hands.

"Do we have any rope?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nathan rolled his eyes sarcastically, "We brought rope into a cave,"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, water rushed into the room. I noticed that it was filling from the edge of the cave's floor.

"PERI!" I yelled. It was too late. Water fell down into the trap door. I knew what would happen if Peri touched water. I couldn't allow anyone to find out, especially not _pirates_!

"Lower me!" I ordered to Russell.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said lower me down! I have to get them!"

He did as I said (surprisingly) and lowered me into the trap door.

"Take my hand!" I yelled at Peri, who was hugging the wall.

"I… the water… Cal, don't!" She pleaded.

"Just grab my hand!"

She hesitated for a moment, but then did what I said. I took her shaking self back up and started to go back down for Thomas.

"Wait." Russell grabbed my arm.

"What? Are you mad? I need to go back for him!"

"I'll do it."

I nodded and moved out of the way, watching him go slowly back in the trap door. Peri was shaking in Nathans arms and the others were lowering the rope. By this time, the water had filled halfway and I was petrified that they would not make it.

"You seem to be scared of everything, aren't you?" Nathan joked to the terrified girl in his arms.

I shot him a glare when Peri didn't answer. He bit his lip in guilt.

"It's getting deeper and deeper…" Christopher observed, trying to pull the rope. He looked anxious and relatively worried when he noticed he couldn't pull them up. "I hope they're not stuck."

I sighed as I relived the thought of someone close to me dying. I wasn't going to let it happen again. I turned around and dived in.

"Cal!" I heard Peri cry out. She was worried that I would turn into a mermaid, but I had my own secret. Since I was the oldest and the leader of the 4 FAWE's, I had been given the amulet _and_ a leader ring. The truth was, that ring was the only thing that stopped me from turning. There was only one ring, and I promised my mother that I wouldn't tell Peri until she was 16. She thought she couldn't even handle The Curse of Obsidian, and it took a lot of explaining to tell her the first time. It only has its power until I turn 18, so then I would have to give it to Peri. She would then be the leader.

I opened my eyes and saw both Russell and Thomas unconscious in the water. I medium sized boulder had fallen on the rope… and Thomas. It seemed like Thomas hadn't been able to move under the weight of the boulder, and Russell couldn't untie his rope.

I came up to the surface with a gasp and saw Eduardo jumping in next to me. "You lift the boulder and get Thomas. I'll untie Russell's rope." I told him. He, shockingly, nodded and dived under the water, to which I did the same.

After we got Russell and Thomas to the surface, Christopher and Nathan grabbed them. They pulled their stomachs from behind as water came out of their lungs. Peri ran over and hugged Thomas. I didn't do the same to Russell. I just looked away. I didn't want him to know how petrified I was when I thought he had drowned. I was, dare I say, embarrassed.

Peri walked casually up to me. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy!"


	5. Part Four

**OH my goodnss I'm so sorry that I disappeared for so long! There have just been other stories I had to write and some family problems, but I'm back now :) To apologize, I have decided to expand this story. This will NOT be the last chapter. Something exciting will happen soon :D I hope you will enjoy this.**

**- Lollie**

* * *

**Cal's POV**

I took a sip of the wine Captain Morgan had given me. This was so awkward. Even more awkward than the trip back to the ship! Russell hadn't spoken AT ALL to me since what happened. Wait… what did happen? Was he mad that I didn't hug him and tell him how scared I was that I thought he could have died? Peri said that to Thomas. That couldn't be it. I was embarrassed, so what? He still didn't thank me for rescuing him… that's it! He was ashamed that I had to rescue him!

That was when I just snapped. I dropped my glass back on the table and took off toward the back of the ship. He didn't care about me… he only cared about how good he looked compared to other guys… and 'how much of a man' he is.

I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them. I honestly didn't care at that point. I just had to get away from everything.

**Russell's POV**

I feel like complete crap. I know why Cal didn't hug me before…

She was ashamed that I needed to be rescued. I had made her think that I was a real man… that I didn't need support… that I could handle everything on my own. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle anything. If I had just tried harder, then maybe I could have saved Thomas myself. As I thought about this, I saw Cal sprint from the table.

"Cal!" I chased her.

I turned to where she ran and stopped when I saw her standing at the edge of the ship. She lent her elbows on the rails and dropped her head, looking into the water.

"Cal?" She ignored me once again. "Cal! Just let me explain!"

"Why?" She turned toward me and I finally noticed tearsflowing from her eyes. She hiccuped a few times and then continued. "Why should I? You were the one ignoring me in the first place! What did I do? I'm sorry that I helped you and saved you're life! Happy now?"

I blinked. "What?"

"What?" She snapped back.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I regret saving you. I'm sure you could have managed on your own." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You… saved me?"

"Who did you think saved you? Nathan? He can't swim. Peri is petrified of everything. Captain, Eduardo and Christopher were pulling the rope. Who else would bother to help you?"

"But… I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

Cal tried to run away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Listen for a minute." I attempted to calm her down a bit and talk to her ut she payed no attention. Heck, what was I thinking? This is Cal. You can't argue with Cal.

"No, you listen!" She pointed in my face. "You've made me feel like utter crap since I saved your life, all I did was help you, and you just…"

"That's the thing…" I interrupted calmly. "I didn't know that you were the one who rescued me. I thought you were staying as far away from me as possible after I got out of the water because you thought I was… you thought I was…"

"What?" She tilted her head at me. She said this with an unexpectedly calm and concerned tone.

"Weak…"

She looked at me with loving eyes and then hugged me. "I would never think you're weak. You're the only one here who protects me, Russell."

"I'll always protected you, Cal."  
I realised that was the first time I actually called her by her actual name. Not jerk or woman.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Then we shared the most special moment of our relationship. Our first kiss.

* * *

**Cal's POV**

"Okay, so here's my theory…" Peri took a deep breath, probably getting ready to rant. I dried a dish with the tea towel and handed it to her.

She stacked the dry dish on top of the others and turned back to face me. "What if the other mermaids are dead?"

I almost dropped the glass I was drying. "What?"

"What if they're like… not here. Where would they be?"

"What are you talking about, Peri? Why wouldn't they be here?" My eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"No, I mean… our mission is to find the two girls who control Earth and Water, and bring all the powers together to stop the evil pirates Serpentine and Tourmaline, right? Well, what if they're dead? Would we have to fight them ourselves?"

I set the glass back down on the table. "I… I don't know. I never really thought about that before."

Peri sighed, collapsing on a chair. "Where would they be?" She asked herself.

"What if they're dead…" I whispered. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

Peri set her hand on top of mine. "We can't give up hope, Calcite. We'll find them. We promised Obsidian… and Cal and Peri don't give up." She grinned.

"Yo, Cal, Peri; we're here!" Captain told us.

"Where?" I asked.

"We didn't tell you?" He stumbled into the kitchen, clutching his head. Goodness knows that Captain is the only person who can get drunk at 11 in the morning. "MoCaro island. You know, that place where… y-yeah. We decided early this morning."

I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him. "And no one bothered to tell me?"

"Yer, *hic* uhmmhm…" He made his way slowly out of the kitchen.

"Come on then, slow poke." Peri grinned, clutching onto Captain's arm and leading him outside.

Shaking my head in shame, I followed.

We got of the ship and split into groups when we reached the island. Nathan and Thomas went to buy ingrediants, Christopher and Eduardo went to find medicanes, Captain went to the bar to drink (again) and Russell was goodness knows where. When I caught his eye, he just ran off somewhere. It hurt to think that he was avoiding me after that kiss last night.

Peri and I went to look for chocolate. "You're wasting our money on chocolate?"

"Cravings." That was all she said before she shoved sweets into her mouth. I just rolled my eyes.

That was when I realised. "Hey, Pez?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that story Mum used to tell us? About the mythical creatures?"

"Yeah!" She nodded. "How Serpantine's minions would kidnap young children and turn them up on MountMoCar… oh…"

"That's here." I whispered to her.

"Oh my goodness…" Her pale face went even more pale, if that was possible. "Do you think we should…"

"Take a look around?" I suggested.

"I dunno…" She bit her lip. "I was going to say sneak back onto the ship, but okay… Do you think the other two mermaid will be there?"

"That would explain a lot." I told her. "That's why they didn't come looking for us… They might be prisoners in Tourmaline's castle."

"Well," Peri said. "There's only one way to find out."


	6. Part Five

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Peri asked me, as we climbed through the vent in the castle.

"Positive," I told her, coughing a little because of the dust.

"It's disgusting in here… why don't they get a cleaner or something?"

"I don't know," I said, trying to kick open a hatch at the end of the vent.  
"You know I thought castles were supposed to be clean."

"Uh-huh…"

"What about…"

"Get out," I ordered.

"What?"

"I kicked it open, shut up and get out!"

"Fine, jeez." She crawled in front of me and jumped out of the vent. "Anger management…"

I followed her as she walked down a dark corridor with black and cherry red striped wallpaper.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked me.

"I have… some sort of idea," I told her truthfully.

"Shh…"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?"

I paused for a moment so that I could listen. "I hear nothing, except your loud breathing."

"I'm going to ingore that insult."

"Good. You better."

"That doesn't even make sense." She rolled her eyes as she made her way down the hall and tried to open a door. It was locked.

"Just keep going 'til we find some clues."

MMFFFPPHH! NO!

Okay, that time, I heard it.

"Y-you know blue is this year's gre…"

"I SAID GREEN! ARE YOU STUPID?"

Peri and I exchanged awkward and confused looks as we listened to the argument in the room in front of us.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH. GET OUT, JUST GET OUT!"

We heard footsteps towards us, so we ran. We hid behind a corner, and a girl who looked about 12 or 13 walked out. She was only a few years younger than Peri. She had sleek black hair and bright, green eyes.

As I peeked my head out from the corner to see where she was going, she saw me and gasped. Damnit. "Who are _you_?"

We had nowhere to run. We had no choice but to introduce ourselves. After all, maybe she could help? "I'm Calcite, and this is my sister, Peridot."

She bowed. "It's nice to meet you, but you shouldn't be here. If Queen Serpentine finds you, you'll… you'll…"

"We'll what?" Peri asked.

"You'll either be sentenced to slaveryism," – I was pretty sure that 'slaveryism' wasn't a word, but I kept my mouth shut – "like me, or worse, like my sister."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Her name is Citrine. Since she is 17, she was imprisoned. On her 18th birthday, she will be executed."  
_I'm 17,_ I thought. _I don't want to be executed. _

"Come with me," she told us as she walked down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, vaguely suspicious.

"I'm taking you to see Lady Celestite. She'll know to what to do."

"Who's that?" Peri asked her softly.

"She's the Queen's daughter. Celeste won't imprison you like she will."

Her hand was wrapped around each of our wrists, so I quickly pull away. "You don't even know us. Why would you help us?"

"You're the girls from the legend, aren't you?" She asked, a bit too optimistically. "Air and water," she added.

"Possibly…" Peri mumbled, a little suspicious.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I'm water. If I believe hard enough, I can feel another person's emotions."

"You can mind read?" Peri gasped.

"If we combine powers, we can defeat the Queen and help my sister! Please, come with me to the cells. I'll show you. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Jade."

We followed her down some uneven stone steps and even had to cross a rickity bridge over a dark pit to go to the cells. I was puffed out, but we made it eventually.

There was a cell with an odler girl inside, sleeping in the corner like a cat would.

"Citrene!" Jade whispered, cupping her mouth so that it reached her sister.

Citrene slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"Peridot and Calcite are here to brake you out!"

Peri realised what she meant, so she closed her eyes and held her hand up to the cell bars. In a few seconds, they slumped and curled, melting into the ground.

"Woah, cool!" Citrene gasped. "They're one of us."

"I'll take you both back to the ship," I nodded to them, walking back up stairs. This was all happening so fast. "We'll sort everything out then, and plan the battle."

"HOLD IT!" A pair of feet walked slowly down the stairs in front of me with a few (what looked like) soldiers walking behind. I looked up, startled. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	7. Part Six

**Okay. I lied. This was going to be the last chapter, but I'm having to much fun with it. I'll continue :D Let's just hope that I have enough time to write a few chapters with all my exams -.-**

**LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked sharply, getting in my fighting stance. I was ready to beat up whoever got in my way, and this pirate was certainly blocking the exit. I glared at the dark-haired pirate. He had an evil smirk that made your blood run cold.

"I said," I growled, a little rougher this time. "Who. Are. You."

"My name is Captain Alan, I am the captain of a very magestic ship called the..."

"Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase. What do you want?" That surprisingly came from Peri.

The captain was about to speak, when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. Luckily, he noticed before I manage to scream and jumped on the person behind me. Unluckily, that person was Serpentine.

* * *

"Welcome to our battleship." Serpentine spread out her long arms and laughed at the confusion of her prisoners faces as they looked around.

"Where are we?" She heard Jade ask her sister.

"Atriani Island," Serpentine answered for her. "It means bullet in Langrian."

"Langrian?" Jade questioned to herself silently.

"It's an ancient language, known only by a half a dozen people. No two of us are allowed within ten miles of each other." Serpentine inspected her nails as she walked around the tied-up teens - and an angry dark-haired captain.

Serpentine's heels stopped clicking on the tiled floor as she bent down the face Alan, who spat in her face.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" She asked as she wiped the saliva from the cheek. She slapped him straight after, the force knocking the wind from his lungs.

Fuzzy squeaked, glaring at Serpentine.

"I'm more powerful than you think," she told them - Alan specifically - as she stood back up and walked around the circle once again. "And not only because of my training."

"Training?" Jade muttered quietly to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Citrine snapped. "Is there some unusual sorcery of which you stole?!"

Serpentine, ignoring Citrine, tied a gag around Jade's mouth, telling her strictly, "you're starting to annoy me. Don't talk for a while, deary."

"I forbid you to touch my sister!" Citrine spat.

"What is this accent of which you speak?" Serpentine mocked the younger girl. She turned to Jade, suspiciously saying, "and why does your sister not have it?"

Jade gasped from under her gag.

"That has nothing to do with you, leave my sister alone!"

"Would you like to get up from that chair and make me?" Serpentine teased.

Citrine kept quiet, knowing that she couldn't get up. Making that witch mad would have only made her more vicious anyway.

"I didn't think so, abnoxious brat."

Cal and Peri just looked on, waiting for her to continue.

"Atriani is about 10 acres in diameter. That might seem small, but when the island was settled in 1859, there were thirteen hundred people calling this place home. At that time, it held the record for the most densly populated area on Earth. It was actually an oil mine, too.

As Italy's reliance of oil declined after the First World War, so too did the need of workers. They were all fired, losing their homes and their fortunes. Now look at it, it's a dump."

They actually couldn't look at the island, because there were no windows on the ship. They all had a pretty good idea of what it would've looked like.

"That's why I turned it into my base. Welcome, prisoners, to my headquarters. It's still a ghost town on the surface, but underneath the island is where all of my facilities are. You won't be using them."

"What do you mean?" Cal asked, getting annoyed.

"You'll be playing in my favourite game, along with a few more of my prisoners. There are two groups. You will fight on this island until there is only one group remaining. You have to work together and learn to protect your group, while killing your friends."

Everyone gasped. Serpentine took the gag out of Jade's mouth and got her soldiers to untie them. They handed each of them a weapon, and quickly shooed them outside. They didn't know what was going on, it was all too fast.

"The other group are at the other side of the island right now. You all have your weapons, don't you? Good luck."

The door shut behind them as soon as their feet reached the sand.

"Let the games begin," Serpentine whispered as a smirk reached her face.


End file.
